Naruto's Bright Idea
by Tanithus
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, confined to his apartment and bored out of wits, decided that he should mess around with a new idea for a new type of shadow clone. Little did he know that the shadow clone he thought he made was the real thing. M/F Naru/Hina MA/18


Naruto's Bright Idea

000000000000000000

"Gah! Vacation sucks... Why did she order me to stay at home and do nothing? I want to take a mission or something, even if it's a low rank mission, its better than just sitting here doing nothing." muttered the blonde shinobi as he lay on his bed. He got bored of playing his video game console and even tried to watch his favorite movies to sate his hunger for amusement, to no effect. The man was bored out of his wits. The Jounin wondered why he was so addicted to these action adventure video game and movies when he was younger? Perhaps doing the things he saw on these fantasy entertainment for real made him feel anything less than real was unappealing or maybe he just simply grew out of it.

"How can you grow out of these things? Shit I'm 26 and still watching action hero flicks." said Naruto as he yawned. The man concluded that he did not grow out of it, rather watching the same crap for five days in a row without anything new made him grow tire of it.

"Maybe T.V. Would help." muttered Naruto, "They always have different stuff on T.V."

Naruto sat up and grabbed his remote. He turned the T.V. on and begin switching through the channel.

A familiar theme song popped up,

"_I wanna be the very best... that no one ever---zzzst!_"

"Seen this crap a million times..." yawned the man as he switch to the next channel. A orange countdown appeared on the screen and dramatic beeping noise was heard. That caught the man's attention and he stayed on the channel.

"_John! You have to get out of here! That crazed missing-nin is going to---zzsst!_"

"Old episode..."

"_What am I going to do? I can't stall anymore... the effect of my scrolls is going to wear out and I only have these useless pieces... wait that's it! Grandpa said that there was a monster so powerful that once summoned you instantly win the game! But no one has been able to---zsst!_"

"Yeah yeah... Kyuubi obliterate..."

The man switch the channel. A unfamiliar theme was heard. That caught his attention. Naruto payed a little attention to it. Apparently it was a movie trailer. Something about snakes on a boat starred by a famous thunder village shinobi who has a problem with shouting in his movies.

"I've had it... maybe I'll just jack off..." muttered the man jokingly, "Maybe I'll get Hina-chan to go on a date with me? And maybe I'll have her jack me off afterwards?"

Naruto laughed loudly for the first time in a few days. Hyuuga Hinata, the woman that dominated Naruto's sexual fantasies for a long time, years even. One can no doubt just fall in love with her figure, her whole body was perfect, Naruto will bet she can seduce anyone with just a single bare leg. Not only that, her personality matched her beauty. She is very soft spoken, gentle, very well mannered and extremely dependable. On the combat field her calm and collected decision making combined with her extremely powerful combat and 'delicious' surviving skills match with her unwavering mind set makes her a invaluable ally. Naruto even acknowledge her as a worthy rival for the position of Hokage if she chose to run for it.

"Hmph, she's almost a dream come true." muttered the Jounin with a pervert smile that ran across both sides of his face.

"Oh man... I can just imagine that soft hands of hers on my..." smiled the man as he wiped a small trickle of droll that ran down the corners of his mouth. The blonde Jounin felt his pants move. Naruto sighed, wishing if the real Hinata was right there in his room. Too bad for him she's on a mission and won't be back till the day after tomorrow. And even if she was here Naruto wouldn't even dare to hit on her, childhood friend or not, a frenzied Neji and Hiashi is nothing to take lightly. The man began to think about the time he spied on Hinata when she was practicing her eight trigrams techniques nude in the hot springs. The man reached underneath his pants and was about to pleasure himself when he stopped. The man sighed as he thought about it.

"If only she was here... or at least she can send her shadow clone and... wait, that's it! A shadow clone! Why didn't I think of that before?!"

A lecherous smile appeared on the Jounin's face.

000000000000000000

"*Sneeze* Sneeze* *Sneeze*"

"Are you alright Hyuuga-san?" asked a concerned Tsunade. The Hyuuga shook her head and continued to finish her report.

"That is all I have to report in Hokage-sama." said Hyuuga Hinata softly, rubbing her nose softly, wondering what had trigger her to sneeze in front of the village leader.

"That is amazing Hinata, I would never have thought it was all a fluke so one guy can get away from his debts, damn bastard wasting our time, well this B rank mission dropped two whole levels, sorry to waste your time."

"It was nothing Gondaime-sama. I would have done it as you request. I will complete the mission no matter how difficult or... interesting it is."

"You're starting to sound like that blonde headache of mine." replied the Gondaime with a smirk.

"Please Hokage-sama, you are flattering me, how can I compare to the future Hokage?" replied Hinata with a soft blush and a elegant smile. Tsunade smiled each time she saw that blush. Even after all those years she still has that blonde idiot in her heart.

"Speaking of that blonde idiot, he came back from that three month campaign* against that band of rogue shinobi. Where does he get that energy? I practically had to order him to stay in his apartment. That idiot would jump ten stories just at the thought of a mission."

_**A/N: I wouldn't call the missions Naruto takes missions, more like a campaign, he's practically a one man army with all those shadow clones.**_

"Uzumaki-san is just trying to prove that he is a reliable future Hokage to the village." said the girl with another smile.

"Hinata, I think you're giving him too much credit." replied the Hokage with a smirk.

"With due respect Hokage-sama, flattery or not, I believe in Uzumaki-san's ability."

"I suppose so..." said Tsunade, smiling at how the topic on Naruto had made her loosen up a bit. That blonde idiot is truly an moron, but Hinata is right, he is much more mature and reliable compared to his younger orange jumpsuit days.

"I suppose I should stop calling him an idiot all the time..." muttered the Hokage as she turned her chair around. She looked up at the portraits of the past Hokages. She smiled as she saw the picture at the far right, the Yellow Flash of Konoha, Yondaime Hokage, who is a splitting image of the current Naruto with some minor differences.

"He's more and more like him..." muttered Tsunade as she turned her chair back where it originally was.

"Say Hinata."

"Yes Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade got up and walked towards the office door. She closed the door and sat back down behind her desk.

"Now that we're alone..." muttered the Hokage with a sly smile that sent shivers up the young Hyuuga's spine.

"This is off the record Hinata, we're going to have a nice girl on girl talk, no need to lie or pretend."

"Hokage-sama?" replied Hinata cautiously, feeling uncomfortable in the position that she was in right now. The Hokage begin to laugh as she pour herself a cup of warm tea.

"Can the formalities Hinata, you can call me Tsunade." said the Hokage as she sipped the tea.

"T-Tsunade-sama?"

"Spill it Hinata, how long have you like Naruto?"

"..."

Tsunade wanted to laugh so hard at the face Hinata was making. It was one of pure horror, it was as if she discovered Hinata's greatest secret. Tsunade put down her teacup and laughed. Its painfully hilarious that their relationship is one of irony. Tsunade knew since the day she put them in a team together more than a decade ago that Hinata liked him. What was funny was that she would never thought her supposed one-sided love could be returned and she failed to notice Naruto's lustful gazes behind her back. Perhaps she was so infuriated with that blonde idiot that she has no experiences with men. What was strange was the fact that Naruto didn't try to hit on her. Tsunade knows as a fact that Naruto is just like his late master, a lecherous super pervert and definitely had his share of woman.

So why would Naruto pass on this piece of hot ass?

"I-I don't know what you are talking about Tsunade-sama." replied the girl.

"Oh come on, I knew since day one years ago when I paired Naruto with your team."

"..."

Tsunade wanted to put her arms around Hinata, she has such a innocent and cute personality underneath her 'Hyuuga Queen' image. And the cornered, quivering, blushing face she was making was urging Tsunade to pair the two young idiots together.

"I'm sorry Tsunade-sama but I am not ready to discuss this with you." replied Hinata quickly and with a deep bow she tried to turn tail and haul ass as fast as possible away from the Hokage.

"Going somewhere Hi-na-chan?" asked the Gondaime Hokage with a sweet voice filled with extreme malice that caused Hinata to stop in her tracks.

"Let's have a small walk shall we Hinata?"

"Y-yes Tsunade-niisan."

"Good, let's go Hina-chan."

000000000000000000

"*Sigh* Hokage-sama can be quite bothersome when she has to be." muttered Hinata. She shuddered at the thought of what would happen to her if she didn't spill everything.

"Twenty years?! What the hell is wrong with you Hinata!?!? Go buy that blonde idiot ramen now! Se duce him with sake! Do something! You can't just hold your feelings like that!"

What the Hokage said bothered Hinata a bit. She won't deny that she loves him but even sometimes Hinata wondered if what she was doing had any effect on Naruto.

"I suppose spending the night at Naruto-kun's house isn't a bad idea... its not like its the first time. I guess I'll make him ramen..." muttered Hinata as she begin walking towards the market, hoping that it hasn't close yet.

"But seduce him...?" Hinata blushed, but she knows that it wouldn't work. She tried everything that Sakura suggested, sleep in his apartment with fake excuses such as she lost her keys or something of minor detail. Naruto was always kind enough to let her sleep over in his apartment. He even goes as far as offering Hinata to sleep on his bed while he took the sofa. Sakura suggested to take that as a chance to seduce him and told her to leave the door open, sleep in the most vulnerable position possible in her underwear and without her bra and ask to wear only his shirt. But being the 'gentlemen' he is, Naruto always slept on the sofa without as much as disturbing Hinata in anyway.

"Maybe because I am unattractive to him?" muttered Hinata. She put a hand on her breast and blushed.

"Sakura-san said all men are attracted to nice breasts and smooth skin... maybe Naruto-kun is special? Perhaps I need some other methods?"

Hinata shook her head as she began to blush. She put the thought aside, she rather have the close relationship she has right now with him than to make everything awkward by doing all those naughty things Sakura suggested.

000000000000000000

"Oi! What the hell is wrong with you? Are you gay or something?!"

"What kind of shadow clone are you? You have the body and voice of 'her'! And for the last time you are a chick! Now do as your master commands and jack me off!"

"Fuck you! That's fucking gay! Asking another dude to jack you off... fucking ridiculous!"

Naruto dismissed the shadow clone. For the pass few hours he was trying his hardest make a Hinata shadow clone that he can mess around with but with a hungry stomach and a dying patience the best he can do was an exact clone of himself except with the voice and body figure of Hyuuga Hinata, he could never succeed to replicate her personality. That pissed him off and being the stubborn bastard that he is, he was not going to quit until he made a perfect Hinata clone.

000000000000000000

"The door is unlocked...? Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata softly as she entered his apartment. The lights where on and there was no signs of a struggle. His shoes are in the proper place and there were no signs that suggested he left the place. Hinata took of her shoes and put the groceries in his kitchen. The door to Naruto's bedroom is open, but the background noise of the T.V. in the living room made it hard to tell what he was doing, but one thing's for sure. Naruto is defiantly home. He's not the type of person to leave lights and electronics on when he's not at home. Hinata even confirmed that he's doing some sort of training in his room with her Byuukugan.

"He's probably trying to create new techniques. I'll surprise him with a nice bowl of his favorite dish." said Hinata giddily with a happy smile.

000000000000000000

"Kage Bushin No Jutsu!" cried Naruto as he tried to make his final clone. Smoke appeared but nothing came out.

"What the fuck? This is pissing me off..." muttered Naruto as he laid back into his bed, defeated. Naruto just drifted into his daydream about a scantly clad Hinata doing sexual favors to him. Naruto did not know how much time went by but he was woken from his daydream when he smelled the scent of his favorite food coming from his kitchen.

"What the hell?"

Naruto got up and exited his bedroom with a hand on the kunai holster he had on his belt. When he found the source of the food he saw one perfect Hyuuga Hinata 'clone' putting his favorite Hinata-made ramen with double servings on his kitchen table.

_No way... I actually succeeded? She's even making my favorite.... exactly like the real one. Even her aura, stance and habits are indistinguishable from the real one... Wow... I surprise myself sometimes._

"Thank you Hina-chan." said Naruto with a soft smile.

"Oh Naruto-kun! I was just finishing up, let's eat together." said the 'clone' with a perfectly 'imitated' Hinata smile that made him feel at ease.

_Damn I'm good..._

"Sure! Let's eat, Hina-chan!" said Naruto with a big, happy smile as he dig in.

000000000000000000

_Did Naruto-kun just call me Hina-chan twice? H-he looks different than usual... Did something happen on his mission?_

"How is the food Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata politely as she took a seat next to him_. _Naruto turned his face towards her and brought it uncomfortably close to Hinata's face and looked into her pale eyes with a sort of lusty gaze Hinata never saw before. This paralyzed the young Hyuuga Heiress as she felt her heart race.

_Naruto-kun... he's getting so close to me... What's going on...?_

"It's just as perfect as you Hina-chan... I love it." replied the Jounin with a soft tone of voice that made Hinata quiver and blush. She can feel his breath on her lips. She felt her whole body quiver. The man chuckled softly and pulled away. Hinata let a small breath of air escape her moth, her heart was beating to quickly and her face flushed like she was in her Gennin and early Chuunin years.

_Naruto-kun's so close... I can almost... Wait! Did he just... Did Naruto-kun just told me he loves me indirectly...? Naruto-kun...._

Hinata looked away softly, trying to hide her blush and collect her thoughts. The man took notice of her reactions and gauge them, she wasn't putting up any resistance, not that it matters after all she was his clone and they were alone for the whole night. Naruto smiled sinisterly as he finished his food, he was going to have one hell of a night.

_**A/N: Poor Hinata, little does she realize that she was a lamb lead to slaughter.**_

000000000000000000

Part 2 coming up, so stay tuned.


End file.
